


Don’t Objectify Me

by spn_glow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Not much story, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_glow/pseuds/spn_glow
Summary: Dean is working on a case that leads him to a museum where he runs into Bela. His plan is to kill her but it goes another way.





	Don’t Objectify Me

It had been a long time since their paths had crossed, Dean actually hadn’t thought about her even after she scammed him so many times, but as soon as he saw her the memories and rage bubbled up to the surface like no time had passed.  
This was her type of gig to be at so he shouldn’t be surprised in the slightest. A case had brought him here to this museum, a cursed object was sold to the latest victim in this town and all his leads pointed here. There was to be another auction tonight and he was sure another item was going to be put in the hands of an unsuspecting buyer.

He knew Bela hadn’t seen him and he wanted to make sure she didn’t, not yet. The viewing of the items up for auction is taking place now. Bela is on the other side of the museum ballroom examining whatever expensive items are in some glass casing. It was no coincidence she’s here, he can feel it. She might have more information on what he’s here to find, of course she does , but he will be damn sure to get it before she does. While she seems to be occupied with shiny things he goes to talk to the auctioneer about the recent inventory they received.

“Excuse me sir, I am agent Stark, I need you to answer some questions about an item that was sold here at the last auction” Dean flashed his FBI badge for the man.

“I’ll do my best agent, what would you like to know?”

Dean pulled out a picture of an antique pocket watch with a fascinating crest on the front.

“Do your records show who sold this piece to the museum?”

“I’ll have to reference the catalog, it’s just on the shelving along the wall near the coin display. If you’d follow me” He motioned to Dean and they walked a straight line to the area.

The man looked over the record books and pulled one out and laid it on the podium to flip through the pages.

“Ah, here we are. It seems that item along with one other item was brought in together several months ago and they were just recently cleared to be placed for auction”

“Who is the seller?”

“Hmm, that’s odd, it’s unlisted. The items checked out through authentication so it was decided to place them as available”

“What is the other item?”

“Says an ancient book titled “The Black Pullet” the study of magical talismans, dated to the 18th century”

“Sir, you need remove that item from the auction. The buyer of the watch was robbed and we have reason to believe the suspect will be after the item that was with It. I need to hold it in evidence until it can be released back to the museum”

The guy was skeptical at first but eventually complied after Dean stated some FBI codes he knew the guy would believe. He packed the book carefully and turned it over to Dean.

“It will be returned as soon as it’s cleared, thank you for your cooperation”

They guy nodded and Dean did a sweep noting Bela was still engulfed in another area facing away from him. Good. He walked right out with this magical book and put it in the trunk of his Impala.

Dean came back when the auction started but stayed parked outside. It was dark now so he could be un-noticed. He had unfinished business and was ready to deal with it, he waited and watched the exit.

Finally after a couple hours he saw Bela come out. She walked towards a flashy red Jaguar, her heels clacking with her steps. Dean was quick and quiet on his feet, he was right behind her as she reached for the door handle. He pressed his gun against her back and she froze immediately.

“Get what you came for bitch?”

“Ah, Dean. To what to do I owe these theatrics to?”

He pressed the gun in a little more, she raised her hands up showing surrender.

“Why are you here?” Dean asked.

She turned around to face him, pretty sure he wasn’t going to shoot.

“I’d imagine the same reason you are”

“Wrong. I’m not here to rob a museum”

“Well, seeing how the item I came for was mysteriously removed, I’d say that’s exactly what you did”

Dean hates that she’s technically right, he’s looking at her with an unamused stare.

“Shut up. Let’s go” He grabbed her by the arm and forced her to walk with him. She scoffed.

Before getting her in his car he pulled handcuffs from his pocket and snugged her hands behind her back then shoved her in the backseat. He got behind the wheel then snatched her clutch she was carrying. He rummaged through it to see where she’s staying, found it, he started driving.

“This really isn’t necessary” She said.

“With you? Yes it is”

“Come on Dean, you know I’m a business woman. We can negotiate, that would be much easier don’t you think?”

“I think a bullet to your pretty head would be easier but that’s just me”

“If you were going to kill me you’d have done it already, so try again”

“You talk too much, just zip it”

“I’m just saying everything has a price, anyone can be bought, even you”

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and just kept driving. It’s quiet the rest of the way. He pulls up to the snazzy building of suites and parks near her room.

He’s out of the car then pulls her out to her feet. He’s glad no one is out to see her hand cuffed, that would be fun to explain. He gets them inside and flips the lights on. He sees an accent chair by the opposite wall and makes her plop in it.

“Do you treat all the ladies like this?

“You are no lady” he said as he began going through her things.

“Ouch, and after all the fun we’ve had together”

That struck a nerve. Dean was in front of her instantly, his hands on the armrests leaning in an inch from her face.

“Every trail leading to you has been worse than dealing with actual monsters, and oh, you also shot my brother. So don’t test me with your snide comments, I will end you”

She just kept her eyes on his fierce expression, hearing the venom in his voice. After a pause to make sure his glare got his point across he went back to checking her things and the room for hidden weapons. He sat down on the bed when he was done. He looked over at Bela since this is the longest she’s been quiet, she was watching him.

“What?”

“I had my reasons Dean, just as you have yours. I’m not proud of everything I had to do but that’s part of survival. For what it’s worth, I apologize”

Deans eyebrows raised then fell in a frown. He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck then let his arm fall in his lap. Bela stood up and he snapped on guard as she slowly took steps towards him. She stopped an arms length away from him.

“It’s not a trick Dean. Can you listen and then decide if you still think I’m evil?” Her tone was slightly softer than normal.

“Fine. Talk.”

“These cuffs are uncomfortable, please remove them so we can talk like two human beings? I can’t go anywhere and I’m not dumb enough to try anything, please?”

He wanted to say forget it but she was right about no escape so against his better judgement he supposed he could allow this one request. He stood and she turned her back to him, he unlocked each one and put them back in his pocket. She turned back around while she rubbed at her wrists.

“Thank you”

“Alright, what’s your pitch? Out with it” He said.

She didn’t say anything, her eyes were tracing over his face. She never really looked at Dean in their past encounters, like really looked at him. She is seeing how green his eyes are under long lashes, how his face is peppered with light freckles, what full lips he has, his strong jaw so masculine and clenching from his mood, the scruff she suddenly wants to feel on her skin, his neck line down to the hollow of his throat meeting the start of his chest that disappears under his shirt.

“Bela!” He yelled making her eyes meet his.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this but, you are sexy Dean Winchester”

“No way, I’m not falling for this, no tricks”

“I meant it” She said, his eyes narrowing at her.

He was going to say something else but she reached up pulling his face to hers and kissed him. He let his lips move against hers for a second then pushed her away.

“Seriously, what are you doing?”

Bela only looked at him with her big doe eyes, her fingers touched her lips and slowly slid down her neck, over her collar bone, they lightly strummed over her skin twisting a lock of her flowing hair in them. Dean watched the whole movement then he was kissing her now. Bela kissed back then slapped Dean hard across the face ripping their lips apart. He fought back a snarl and groaned at the sting going through his cheek.

Belas breathing sped up waiting for his reaction. Dean turned his gaze back on her looking dangerous but then it changed to a small devilish smirk. He grabbed a fistful of her hair pulling it tight to tilt her head back, her top lip raised on one side as she dug her hand into his offending arm. He moved his mouth close to hers so his lips brushed hers when he spoke.

“This won’t make us square” his voice low and husky.

“Never” she strained out.

With that Dean walked her backwards pinning her against the wall. He kept her head back having full access to her neck, his lips began placing a line of kisses along her skin, some with hints of grazing teeth. His fists let go of her hair and he ran his hand from her shoulder following the curve of her body to her waist, he pulled her against his hips, his hand still going down into the slit of her dress to feel her thigh and lift the back of her leg up to his side. She put her hands on his face kissing him. His full lips moving with her soft mouth so deliciously. Dean pushed against her and kissed her harder, his mouth starting to explore going down her neck and throat, he continued this time brushing his lips down her chest, at her cleavage, his hand cupping her breast to feel a handful in his palm. His mouth and hand continued down her body over the silky fabric barrier of her dress, he just nipped and caressed until he was on his knees looking up at her. He swiftly ripped that slit in her dress to reveal the lacey black panties.  
She laughed excitedly.

He never denied that Bela is a sexy woman, it’s part of what made his frustration even worse towards her because he hated how someone so gorgeous could be so vile.

He begins to mouth over her panties right in the center, the contact makes her breath faster. Her scent is intoxicating to him. He moves the fabric over exposing her beautiful shaved pink lips, he starts with a kiss at the top of her slit, then another, he slides his tongue between the fold and swipes over her clit. She moans, dropping her mouth open as he continues to lick her pussy good. His tongue circles around in her most intimate area, she’s squirming involuntary but Dean is holding her in place sucking and eating her out like he’s following a pleasure map.  
She’s rutting into his face only barely, he’s hard from the way she tastes and the sexy sounds escaping her. He stops to pull the panties down her legs, she steps out of them. He stands sliding his body up hers.

“That’s quite a mouth you have on you”she huffs out.

Before she can say anything else he grabs her neck almost cutting off her air but not completely. He keeps eye contact with her as he undoes his belt, pulls his zipper down, and pushes his pants down to his knees. He releases her to lift her leg up and line his dick to her opening. She’s so wet he pushes inside her with one steady thrust, they both moan out, he can feel her muscles squeezing his length. He pulls halfway out then slams back in watching her face as she takes his force, she grabs his bicep and digs her hand in it with grit teeth, then she looks at him biting her lip. He holds both her thighs up at his hips and starts bouncing her on his dick. As soon as she takes him all in she feels the swift glide up just for her pussy to swallow his big dick fully over and over. He’s grunting in her ear angrily and feverishly. This is turning her on intensely. He feels his pumping dick get more wet heat.  
“Mmm yes, slick me up bitch”  
“Fuck you prick”  
“I am fucking you, fucking you raw”  
She bites into his shoulder harder than he likes letting him know she didn’t care for the label.  
“Slip of the tongue, not sorry though”  
She was going to bite him again then she felt that tongue in her ear and fell into the sensation.  
The tingling rushing through her made her crave more.  
“Take me, really take me” she said.  
Dean stopped and slipped out of her, the removed what was left of their clothes and Deans dick twinged looking at her perfect perky breasts. He grabbed her and pushed her to fall on the bed, he got harder man handling her naked body. She turned over and got on her hands and knees, arching her back so her beautiful ass and pink pussy were on display for him like a damn magazine centerfold. She’s even looking back at him knowing the sight is going straight to his leaking dick. First he gently rubs his hands on her ass to feel her soft skin, he squeezes and caresses his offering. Without notice he smacks her ass hard jolting her forward, she yelped out but leaned right back, he spanks her again, her cry high pitched but the sting on her flesh is giving a satisfying sensation. He spanks her several more times getting her ass rosy red then soothes her skin with more caressing. His hands sliding and pressing, he spreads her and teases by rubbing the head of his dick along her pussy and even circles it over her now sensitive clit, then he yanks her hips closer, he enters her slowly until he bottoms out. He thrusts inside steadily building up to vigorously pounding, her ass slapping against his thighs as she pushes back as he pushes in. The room is filled with sighs, mixing moans, deep groans, and flesh colliding together. Frustrations leaving their bodies turning into only the fire of pleasure.

Dean slows the pace and grabs her waist pulling her up lining her back to his chest. He rocks inside her this way, both hands go to her breasts, he’s rubbing his fingers upward over her erect nipples letting them drag under each finger. She lets her head go back on Deans shoulder, her cheek against his neck feeling that scruff scratching her skin perfectly with his movements.

Bela feels him slow to a stop and slip out again. He turns her to face him and leans over her guiding her to lay on her back as he lays on top of her. His weight pressing her breasts against his chest, she puts her hands on his back. When she looks at him he is watching her face. Dean is giving her a look she’s never seen from him before, his face is charming like this. He looks at her hair and watches his fingers run softly from her temple to push some strands behind her ear, such an unexpected delicate display of affection.  
Then his lips kissed hers, soft and slow, he massaged his tongue with hers, it was the most passionate kiss she’s had in a long time. She digs in his back and loves the shudder that goes through him. She digs her nails in deeper raking all the way down. He stops the kiss and grunts with grit teeth.

Dean rolls them putting her on top straddling him.  
“I want to watch you fuck me now” he says licking his lips.

She claws his chest making him grunt again. Grabbing the base of his cock she lines up and he watches her sink down over every inch. She swivels her hips feeling the way his dick stretches her insides so good. She uses her legs to slide up and down his dick, he has his hands on her hips bringing her down harder each time. This position is giving just the right friction for both of them. The pull is building for Dean, she’s gliding on his shaft perfectly, his balls tighten, her bouncing breasts are a sinful vision, her mouth open and moaning obscenities. He is so close. He starts playing with her clit to get her to the edge with him. Her breathing and sounds get more rapid and he feels her hips stuttering then a gush of hot wetness on his dick and that was it, he comes hard, pulsing his load inside her, his muscles tensing and relaxing with each wave emptying to the last drop of his release.  
He is breathing hard and so is she as she lifts off him and drops to his side. They are catching their breath in unison still floating high on pleasure aftershocks.

Bela starts laughing.

“What?” Dean asks.

“Didn’t see this coming is all”

Dean smiled and laughed a bit too.  
“Yea, not what I had planned for tonight”

“I think we both can agree this was the better choice, certainly more enjoyable” She said.

“Well, nothing beats good sex, I’ll give you that”

They both were blissfully wore out and Dean doesn’t know at what point he drifted off to sleep but when he woke up hours later, Bela was gone. He saw a note laying on the pillow next to his:

_~Thanks_ _for_ _last_ _night_ , _we_ _should_ _do_ _it_ _again_ _sometime_ :)

He lets the half smile come to his face briefly but when he gets up he starts thinking that Bella would never thank him unless she received something or technically “stole” something, then his face drops. The book. He goes to check the trunk but can’t find his keys. He runs out to his car anyway and when he looks in the window he sees the keys laying in the drivers seat. He pulls at the door, locked.

“Son of a Bitch!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback so please drop a comment and kudo if you liked this :)


End file.
